


candor

by painintheassnojutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, academy kiddos, kibas family is violent, not necessarily in a bad way ofc!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: She probably should’ve questioned it.





	candor

“Kiba! Sit back down!” Iruka-sensei yells. Sakura glances at the boy two rows behind her as he sticks his tongue out at the teacher.

 

_ Cute _ , she thinks, and she is startled to realize that he is, in fact, cuter than Sasuke.

 

Oh gods.

  
  
  


“I'm Sakura,” she says an hour later, plopping down in the seat next to him with her lunch.

 

She can see Ino choking on her food in the corner of her eye.

 

The boy blinks. “Cool. I'm Kiba.”

 

She  _ melts _ . Oh no, she won't last a day around him at this rate.

 

He's just so— _ cute _ .

 

Oh gods.

  
  
  


“Hey, are you actually doin’ your homework, Sakura?” Kiba asks when they are hanging out at the park later that day.

 

“Mhmm. My mama said if I can get good grades this year she and kaa-chan are gonna ask their shinobi friend to help me with chakra theory, and then  _ real _ chakra when I'm old enough,” she explains.

 

Kiba nods. “Huh. Wild, dude. My kaa-san’s already got me workin’ on chakra theory. It's  _ boring _ . I'm gonna die.”

 

“You're going to have a heart attack,” Sakura corrects, signing her name at the top of the page. “You won't die. Let's play now that my homework is done!”

 

Kiba cheers, “Yeah!”

  
  
  


Kiba comes to school with a nasty bruise on his jaw.

 

Cue Sakura’s internal panic.

 

“Kiba? Did something happen?” she asks, eyeing the bruise.

 

Kiba shakes his head. “Nah, Hana just wasn't home to heal everyone so the whole family’s jus’ walkin’ around covered in bruises and broken bones. This is why nobody likes when she goes on missions,” he snorts.

 

Sakura doesn't understand, but she doesn't question it, just nods quietly.

 

(She probably should've questioned it.)

  
  
  


“Hey—ugh. Kaa-san wants you to—” Kiba interrupts himself with a sigh. “—come over for dinner.”

 

Sakura blinks.

 

“Dinner?”

  
  
  


Sakura  _ really _ should've asked, she muses, as her fist connects with the third Inuzuka of the night.

 

Oh well. Too late now.


End file.
